Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm
''Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original poem for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even invites Barney and the kids to her house, where they have a wonderful tea party. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop (cameo) * BJ (cameo) * Mother Goose * Keesha * Jill * Jeff * Emily * Danny * Robert * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette Songs/Rhymes List # Barney Theme Song # Did You Ever See a Lassie? # Hey Diddle Diddle # I'm Mother Goose # Here Sits the Lord Mayor # Daffy-Down-Dilly # London Bridge # The Coachman # Peter Piper # Humpty Dumpty # The Clock # To Market, To Market # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray # Mother Goose's Sheep Medley: (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, Little Boy Blue, Little Bo Peep, & Mary Had a Little Lamb) # This is the House that Jack Built # The Land of Mother Goose # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # Goosey, Goose Gander # Little Miss Muffet # Jack Be Nimble # Hickory Dickory Dock # Three Little Kittens # Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater # There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe # Simple Simon # A Tisket, A Tasket # There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl # Just Like Me # Wynken, Blynken and Nod # Mother Goose's Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pease Porridge Hot, Hot Cross Buns, Hot Boiled Beans, The Queen of Hearts, Pat-A-Cake, & Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise)) # Old King Cole # I Love You # Roses are Red Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad Trailer * Barney Movin' and Groovin' Trailer * Barney let's pretend with Barney DVD trailer * Barney: Now I Know My ABCs Preview * Barney ready set play Trailer * Barney just imagine Trailer * Barney's Everyone is Special Trailer * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV logo * Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Barney - Rhyme Time Rhythm * End Credits * Let's Play with Barney Segment (Library) * Deluxe Digital Studios Ident 2 * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD Version) HD/HQ Category:Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART